Time's Uncool Path
by AcRaZyWriTer
Summary: ...But of course, time can't be stopped. Even if I kneel in front of a hundred gods, time won't stop—not for me not for anyone in this world. He loved her but wasn't able to realize it earlier. The result? She ended up in someone else's hands. R&R!


"Ne Soul," a certain lass beamed.

"Hm?" Soul gave her his usual bored look.

"Etou," the young maiden paused and played with her fingers. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What kind?" he turned to her, waiting for the continuation of her unfinished request.

"Will you play the piano at my wedding?"she replied in a somewhat fast manner for she knows that him accepting it was like 0.01%. There was a long pause that followed and just when she was about to rephrase her sentence...

"Tch, of course...not," Soul said sarcastically as he forced a fake smirk.

"Thank you so much Soul!" Maka exclaimed in enthusiasm as she pulled the lad in a warm embrace which caught him off guard. "I knew I could always count on you!" After that, she bade him goodbye and dashed out.

"Yeah," the young lad replied weakly as he watched his best friend's retreating back disappear. He bit his lower lip as he balled his hands and punched the wall nearest to him. _"How uncool."_

* * *

><p>Soul Eater Evans has always been on good terms with Maka Albarn and their shared bond kept on growing each day. Unknowingly to Soul, her presence seemed to have made an impact on him that he always enjoys her company. The thing is that he wasn't able to notice it earlier...because by the time he noticed it, it was too late.<p>

It was just one of those days when the phone rings and it was her on the other end of the line. But unlike the usual days, _this_ was different. She was all giddy and stuttery. He found this rather interesting because she's hardly—no wait, she was_ never _like this. So he let her rant on the phone for the sake of his own entertainment. It took him quite a couple of days to realize that she's in love. No, not with him, but with another guy who she always talks about. It was quite a surprise, really for such a guy to be able to cope up with her violent attitude and all.

Days passed and suddenly everything started to get boring and annoying because their topic never changes; it was always about _him_! He wanted to tell her off because of this 'something' stirring inside of him every time they talk about him. Like he's pissed off and irritated or something but he just can't seem to tell her how he feels; he suddenly backs-out every time he thinks he's ready. Until the time came when they hardly see each other.

Now, he misses her. Yes, even though all they'll talk about is him, it's alright. He'd give anything to bring back those days. He doesn't know why or what , it's just that he's not used to going through at least a week without hearing her stupidly, annoying voice.

Then, one day his phone rang and a big smile was plastered on his face upon seeing the caller. He immediately pressed the 'answer' button and before he could even scold her for 'ignoring' him after all this time, the big curve on his lips turned to a straight line...too late.

* * *

><p>"How uncool," I murmured to myself as I looked at my reflection in front of the mirror while adjusting my suit. <em>"Why did I even agree to this in the first place?"<em> I heaved a heavy sigh as I asked myself a rather stupid question. I then headed out when I heard some grunts which seems to be coming from the other room to find out that it was the groom, struggling on making his necktie symmetrical or something. I obeserved him as I placed a hand on my mouth to suppress my laughter. It's a very amusing scene really. The troubled face he keeps on making on every unsuccessful attempt and the way he panics and ruffles his hair like mad. How very uncool. Seeing him like this, I debated on my own if I should help him or not but the wooden floor beneath me suddenly creaked which caught his attention. Maybe it was due to me suppressing my laughter that I unknowingly took a step backward. Back to him and again, his expression was priceless!_ Pfft_. He blinked twice and tried to hide his embarrassed state. I chuckled and approached him.

"You must be suppressing your laughter by now," he spoke in a low voice, still hiding his red tomato face. He was stil embarrassed. It's written all over his face! Man, if Maka were to see him in this state she might flip! Then it hit me...

"You...you're nervous," I bluntly put out as I playfully narrowed my gaze and his face grew pale. "Getting all worked up at a very important event like this," I tried to keep my cool as I kept on bitting my lower lip and balling my fists. Seeing him in this pathetic state made me wanted to pounce on him and snap him to reality. Really, my fists are itching to turn him to a puny panda! Maka Albarn, which part of him is cool? Were you even listening to me when I specifically told you the things to consider to deem a person 'cool'? I think you've mistaken him for someone.

"I really wish that I'll live up to her expectations. I mean this is it," he suddenly spoke up and there was something in his tone. It's like he's a whole different person. I held back for a while and let him finish. "I really do love her," he uttered directly at my face as if challenging me to a man-to-man-all-out match. My fists suddenly chickened out. His last statement seemed to be the key that locked away the irritation and tension that was building in me the whole time. Then a real smirk lined my lips as I told him to relax and take good care of her and headed out.

* * *

><p>My hands are now dancing on the organ's keyboard with ease; with no hint of remorse or anger. I don't know why I can't understand it myself. Supposedly, I should be bitter and filled with anger right now and that my fingers shouldn't be as graceful as this. They should be heavily pressing on the keyboard. Especially, when they were exchanging vows and rings. I'm just here sitting in front of the piano, watching them. Surprisingly, I was happy for them. Yeah, I just said that. I even joined everyone in clapping for the newlyweds as they kissed in front of the altar. It's weird, I know. Wait, everything has never been normal ever since she came around.<p>

At the reception, as usual, I just watched everyone while playing with the wine in my glass in one corner because I'm not really into social gatherings and stuff.

"You shouldn't play with your food," an awfully familiar voice teased.

I just smirked at her and pretended to ignore her.

"You're hopeless," she sighed inwardly and snatched the glass in my hands. She then placed it on top of the nearest table. I chuckled lightly at her actions. No matter where she is or whatever she's wearing, her attitude never changes. While I was contemplating on my own or rather making fun of her in my thoughts, to be precise, she grabbed hold of my hand before I could even protest. "Let's dance."

"You know I don't dance," I argued even if my feet were walking on their own. Oi, stupid body of mine why aren't you obeying me? Why are you walking!

"You lead," she commanded while ignoring my protests. I sighed inwardly, there was no point in starting a petty quarel with her today. Then music started to fill the air and my feet, which were carrying my body, moved in accordance to the melody and of course, Maka followed.

Gradually, the ambiance started to change. I suddenly started to forget the reason why she was wearing a flamboyant, white dress adorned with glittering jewels, why a circular metal fitted her ring finger perfectly, why she once threw a bouquet of flowers towards a group of excited young ladies and most of all, why this big formal party is being held. Also, I started to forget my place. Maka Albarn was now a grown-up young lady in the hands of someone else while me, still her best friend. If only time would stop and leave us like this—gracefully swaying our bodies with ease in respect to the given tempo and rhythm of the music while no words are spoken. Yes, I don't need words to explain the current situation. Just a constant glance and a smile is enough to convey a thousand words.

But of course, time can't be stopped. Even if I kneel in front of a hundred gods, time won't stop—not for me not for anyone in this world. Time has its own course to follow and the same principle applies to us, too. That happened when Kid asked permission to have his bride's hand when the music has stopped. I willingfully gave her to him and watched them from my spot. Their new time as newly-weds has started. Now I need to let my time move onto its designated course.

-FIN-

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ACK! This fic sounds kinda crappy! =,=" They all seem to be OOC's! Forgive me. Reviews and constructive criticisms are very much welcome


End file.
